


Your Only One

by devin1039



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And everything is happy, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Waycest, and gerard feels the same, mikey realizes hes gay for gerard, well like almost everything okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: It had been this way for a while. Ever since Mikey had been fourteen, and Gerard eighteen. When something had happened.





	

With Gerard and Mikey, it was all in the little things. A nudge of knees at dinner. A hug that lasts just a few more seconds than it should. Knowing glances from across rooms. It had been this way for a while. Ever since Mikey had been fourteen, and Gerard eighteen. When something had happened. 

Gerard had heard a knock at his door late at night. He was up of course, and opened the door to see his little brother, in boxers and a t-shirt with tears in his eyes and a somber expression. The older Way had invited him in, sitting him down on his bed and giving him a reassuring embrace. 

“Are you gonna be okay, Mikes?” Gerard asked softly, and Mikey had just kind of stared at him. He had the prettiest eyes. Gerard wiped a tear away from the others face and bit his lip. Mikey let out a shaky sigh and pressed closer, clinging to Gerard's shirt. 

“I think I'm gay.” Mikey had said quietly. A secret he had just discovered about himself. Gerard couldn't help himself. He let out a soft laugh as he ran his fingers through the others hair. 

“That's alright, kiddo.” He murmured, offering a warm smile. Mikey had shook his head and looked to his brother with a blank face, eyes searching his. He licked his lip before suddenly kissing Gerard, eyes screwed shut and knuckles white with how fiercely he was clinging to the others shirt. Gerard was shocked, everything still and eyes still open for a moment. “M-Mikey...” He whispered against the others lips. Mikey just made a soft noise and kissed harder, his hair brushing Gerard's cheek. And damn, Gerard felt so fucked up, but he'd been resisting for so long.

Mikey sighed happily when Gerard started kissing back, even though he was hesitant and so incredibly chaste. Mikey had always idolized his older brother. Always thought he was smart, funny, creative, attractive. And then his friend Gabe had mentioned something about how he first noticed he was into dudes. And that had gotten Mikey thinking. Thinking about the one guy he could never get out of his head. 

In the morning, Mikey had awoken in Gerard's arms, glasses half way on his face. Gerard had a bit of drool on his cheek, hair a mess around him. The sun filtered through the dim room. Mikey felt at peace, focusing on the warm comfort of his brother's hand on his side. When Gerard woke up, he looked to Mikey with a small smile and a pink tinge to his pale face. 

It hadn't even gotten sexual until Mikey had turned sixteen. Gerard was careful about that, which Mikey had hated, but understood. Gerard had always been careful with Mikey. Always taken care of him. And maybe that was part of the reason Mikey was so in love. 

Because when he thought of Gerard, he thought of home. He felt safest in the others arms.


End file.
